unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Family guy freak 2
Welcome to the Un-Mario Wiki, a wiki dedicated to making up stuff about the Marioverse, making other people laugh, . If you have any questions, just ask an experienced member. The following articles contain guidance and information about reading, authoring, and participating in the community. If you are new to wikis in, be sure to visit ask someone for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete stuff like "SPAM!!1!1" – unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. How do I do that? * Categories You are welcome to browse through the following categories: *Category:Help External resources *MediaWiki User's Guide Feel free to delete this message when you're done reading it. You may also recycle it. After all, your user space belongs to you. I hope this information is helpful, and that you'll have a good experience contributing to our knowledge-base and our community. Sincerely, Tsepelcory| LEARN WIKI-ING No offense. Welcome, . Your edit constitutes vandalism, and it has been reverted. Please use the sandbox. --TSEPEL RY 22:26, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Whats with all of the LOLLER stuff? It seems kinda stupid too me --Yew cant eat me :P -Thecakeofdestiny 19:54, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Please refrain from vandalizing pages, . Your edit constitutes vandalism, and it has been reverted. Please use the sandbox. --TSEPEL 22:57, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ..Why? Why did you change the weegee apoculipse (or however you spell it) it was awesome :( --Yew cant eat me :P -Thecakeofdestiny 18:35, November 11, 2009 (UTC) mah talk page read it or else i firin mah lazor!!! hello i am family guy freak 2 srry for chaiching the weegee apocalypse i just love weegee on youtube i watch 50.000 videos of him i just thought weegee just shoul rule the world that is funny i like the weegee family {there awesome!!!!! shoop da whoop mareeho luweegee guiyii malleo fortran nindedo and nindendo,h i dislike mario {on this wiki} luigi wario Nice job Your "the day that Weegees rule the world" page was pretty awesome (before Darkmalleo ruined it). You might want to work on your spelling tough............... Oh and i have some friends who might help with keeping the Weegees alive. :D the batamon stuff i stop witth batamon stuff everyone may do something with the page Weegee idea you could say that the weegees were cloned if you really like them that much... --Yew cant eat me :P -Thecakeofdestiny 20:31, November 13, 2009 (UTC) HEY J00 I dont think your supposed to edit people'z User pages --Yew cant eat me :P -Thecakeofdestiny 20:33, November 13, 2009 (UTC)